If Eriol and Yamazaki can be humans
by Hermione Weasley5
Summary: Um...i'm not good in summaries, so don't mind me. R+R S+S and a hint of E+T i think ^^;


Hello everybody! This is my 2nd fic for CCS. You're probably wondering why I gave this fic that particular name.read and find out. R+R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the real story of this story.  
  
1 If Eriol and Yamazaki can be human.  
  
  
  
1.1 "W  
  
ake up! Wake up!,"shouted Kero into her ear. But Sakura was having a wonderful dream about kissing the prince. She didn't want to wake up another day of cooking, cleaning and sewing. She flicked the little yellow stuff animal thing that's alive harshly with her finger, and he flew back to the window cursing angrily.  
  
"Serves you right, spoiling people's best dreams." Sakura giggled. Kero and Eriol were her best friends. They always helped her get ready for her long days of work. Suddenly Sakura's favorite mouse friend, Eriol, came running for help. "A visitor! A visitor!" he cried. Quickly she followed the mouse. Indeed, there was a frightened mouse caught in a trap. "It's all right," Eriol told the mouse. "Sakura help you."  
  
"We must give you a name," Sakura told him after she had rescued him. "How about Yamazaki?" Yamazaki nodded happily, and Sakura made him some tiny clothes.  
  
After Cinderella returned to her chores, the mice and their new friend, Yamazaki, ventured downstairs for breakfast. "Suppi's mean!" Eriol warned, pointing to the cat, Suppi. Then he skillfully distracted Suppi as the other mice sneaked past. The mice grabbed some corn and ran back to the safety of their hole. Yamazaki, however, had gathered too much corn because he was too greedy. Finally, he couldn't carry them all. Suppi was waiting as the mouse scurried to pick up all his corn.  
  
" Meow!" snapped Suppi. Eriol watched in amusingly as his friend was chased. Thinking quickly, he conjured up an anchor, using magic, onto Suppi's head. Yamazaki scurried up a tablecloth, but he wasn't out of danger. The mean cat soon had him trapped under a teacup.  
  
Three horns were ringing as Sakura hurried to get breakfast prepared. Putting teapots on the trays, she carried them upstairs, unaware that Yamazaki was laughing under one of the teacups.  
  
"Onii-chan!Onii-chan!" screamed Mei Ling moments later. "There's a big talking lying mouse under my teacup!" Lucky for Yamazaki, Sakura quickly figures out what had happened and raced to rescue Yamazaki from under Suppi's paw. Rushing to a mouse hole, Yamazaki knew the owed his life to Sakura.  
  
When an invitation came from the Li Clan's ball, Yamazaki decided that Kero, Eriol and him should help Sakura design a dress. They knew she wanted to go to the ball, but there was now time to alter her dress. Her stepbrother kept Sakura busy every minute.  
  
The mice and Kero gathered needles and thread, cursing as they worked because each one of then got poked by needles. Eriol and Yamazaki found some beads and ribbons that the stepsisters had discarded. Happily, Kero draped them over a mannequin, the dress looked utterly beautiful!  
  
"Thank you so much!" cried Sakura when she saw it. Dressing quickly, she ran downstairs and tripped along the way. When Sakura got on her feet again, the stepsisters were jealous of her dress and beauty. "That's my sash," cried Nakuru. "She's wearing my beads!" cried Mei Ling, and they tore at the lovely gown until it was reduce to a tube top and a mirco-mini skirt.  
  
Poor Sakura ran to the garden. As she sat down and cried, her friends watched her sadly. Suddenly the air sparkled and Sakura's fairy god Tomoyo appeared! "Quit crying already!," she said. "You can't go to the ball looking like that. You must wear one of my creation.it' so beautiful. Plus you'll look super kawaii in it!" said a rather giddy fairy god Tomoyo. All of them, who was watching the scene, sweadropped.  
  
With a waved of her wand, an ordinary car became a shining black Limo. Eriol and Yamazaki couldn't believe their eyes when suddenly the were turned into drivers. "HAHAHAHA!" laughed a currently sugar-high Yamazaki. He was too excited to see Suppi run away in fear.  
  
"Now don't forget," warned Tomoyo as the girl admired her sparkling new dress. "Don't get it wet cos I need it for my fashion show and at the stroke midnight, everything will be as it was before." Tomoyo continued, " And you will b my model from now on. You will wear my new creations that I think will look good on you. Now Eriol and Yamazaki, after midnight you will NOT turn back to mice. You are forever human and Eriol you are forever mine. HAHAHAHAHA!!" Everyone sweardropped again.  
  
Sakura heeded her warning, and was on her way to the Li estate. As she entered, every head turned to her, awed of her beauty. Of course, her stepsisters were jealous again. Prince Syaoran headed towards Sakura, BLUSHING! "May I have this dance?" bowed Syaoran. "Certainly, your majesty." Sakura answered. Syaoran lowered his face till it reached her ears, "Call me Syaoran" Sakura giggled and nodded.  
  
  
  
But as she danced with a handsome young man, she forgot about the time. When the clock struck midnight she ran down the steps, losing one of he glass platform shoes. "I'm sorry" she apologized to her animal friends after they escaped, " but he was so sexy, handsome and not to mention wonderful."  
  
Sakura's friends looked at her dreamily. She had fallen in love for the 1st time. The next morning there was exciting news. It was about Prince Syaoran whom Sakura had danced with at the ball. He had fallen in love with her and was trying to find her. At that very moment the Li sisters was trying the glass platform shoe on every maiden in the kingdom. "Syaoran?" Sakura was stunned.  
  
When the stepbrother realized that Sakura was the mystery girl, he locked her in the attic, "Oh, no!" cried Sakura. "You must let me out, Touya-Onii-chan! I must see him again" Touya snickered, " Uh-huh. A let the gaki make you happy? Hah!"  
  
Eriol and Yamzaki were her only chance. Bravely the stole the key from Touya's pocket. Up, up, up the stairs they went, pushing and pulling the heavy key, until, panting and breathless, they reached the top. She finally got out of the attic and as the Li sisters were leaving she shouted, " Wait! I haven't try on the platform shoe!"  
  
One of the Li sisters ran towards Sakura only to be tripped by Touya. The glass platforn shattered into pieces. Xiefa got really annoyed and asked, " If YOU are the girl last night, you must have the other platform".  
  
Sakura giggled and she took out the platforms. She showed it to the world and tried it on. It fitted perfectly. The Li sisters came a dragged her away to the limo and headed to the estate. Syaoran who was waiting impatiently, paced in his room. He wanted to see his future bride again.  
  
In the guestroom, Sakura was waiting for Tomoyo who promised earlier that day that she would make her a dress. Out of no where, Tomoyo appeared revealing a light pink spaghetti strap dress. Syaoran knocked to door and Sakura said, "Come in, it's not locked!". Syaoran was once again dumbstruck by Sakura. He couldn't obtain himself already, he took Sakura into his arms and they were making out on the bed.  
  
And I forgot to mentioned that Eriol became Tomoyo's boyfriend because she was really desperate. Yamazaki kept telling lies and found a girl named Chiharu to bonk him in the head.  
  
~THE END~ 


End file.
